Be My Medic?
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Please excuse the unoriginal title XD. This is a YAOI oneshot of IronhideXRatchet, valentines special! A request from kc-baker on deviantART.


**AUTHORS NOTE: _This contains explicit yaoi. If you do not like then don't READ. This was a request from someone on DeviantART. Enjoy!_**

"RATCH' GUESS WHAT are you wearing!!?" came the boom of Ironhide's voice as he entered the med bay, slamming the door behind him.

The mechanics words were stopped short as he saw the unusual attire that Ratchet was sporting. Instead of his usual white med coat he wore a pink one, with frills around the edges, spotted with red and white hearts around the coat. From the looks of it Ratchet was not happy about having to wear his new outfit.

"Optimus…made…me," was all Ratchet could manage through clenched teeth.

Ironhide bit his shivering bottom lip to attempt to conceal the laughter that was slowly building up.

Taking a deep breath he managed to ask, "Erm…why…did Optimus make you wear that?"

Ratchet's face had gone red with embarrassment and his voice trembled slightly from anger, "He said that I would look good in a dress. I refused to wear the dress so he made me wear this…which is just as bad."

Gradually, a grin spread its way across Ironhide's face as looked over the med once more.

"Personally, I think it looks good on you," Ironhide smirked as he made his way over to the medic.

Turning his position back towards his desk Ratchet testily shot, "'Hide, I don't have time for your silly games and teasing. I have work to do-…"

His words were cut off by the mechanics lips colliding with his own.

"'Hide…gerroff!" Ratchet attempted pushing the larger man off of him.

"The more you resist, the more exciting this could become," Ironhide warned into the interrupted kiss.

Ratchet attempted to stifle a grin, "No matter what kind of mood I'm in you always seem to make me smile."

Ironhide laughed, "So now you're going to be cheesy and romantic, huh?"

Lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, Ratchets face produced a well practiced fake pout, "Don't tease me or else I'll kick you out!"

"Would your lower half allow that?" Ironhide chuckled indication the slowly rising lump in the medics pants.

Before Ratchet knew what was going on, he was being picked up and sat on top of the messy desk.

"'Hide, wait! We can't do it here!" Ratchet attempted to protest regardless of how bad he wanted the larger man at this point in time.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it in here before! Remember that time Wheeljack joined in?" Ironhide said between the tempting kisses he was planting on the jaw line of the other man.

A low moan, reluctantly, was released from Ratchets lips as Ironhides lips met with his weak spot.

Ratchet inhaled a large breath of air trying to regain his composure, "Yea and you see how well that went? Soon it seemed like everybody was walking in, wanting to join!"

"Don't worry, I locked the door this time," Ironhide smirked into the crevice of Ratchets neck.

"Y-you…hah…you PLANNED this didn't you?!" Ratchets' breathing was becoming more stalled and ragged as he felt Ironhide's slightly rough hands slide off his med coat and lift his shirt off of him.

"Yes, I did but I didn't know you were going to dress so CUTE for me! It was a pleasant surprise," Ironhide chuckled as his kisses began to travel southwards on the medics naked chest.

"Y-your seductions wont work!" another moan escaped the medics lips.

A grin was all that Ironhide allowed to escape his lips in response. His tongue flickered over the hardened nipples gaining another quiet moan from Ratchet. Gently, he pulled the nipple into his mouth, suckling on it tenderly before nipping at it with his teeth and releasing it. It now stood reddened against the otherwise pale flesh.

In one swift movement Ironhide had Ratchet pinned down on the desk. Before Ratchet could protest, his pants and undergarments were quickly removed and tossed carelessly aside.

A grin of satisfaction appeared on the mechanics face as he observed Ratchet's vivid erection slick with precum.

"It seems I did not have to do much to get you prepared this time," Ironhide smirked, running his fingers teasingly over the tip of Ratchets erection.

Any thoughts of protest he had earlier seemed, now, a distant memory.

"Please…Ironhide…hah…ah…I…want you!"

"As you wish," Ironhide obliged.

His fingers now slick with the precum from Ratchet was used as a 'readying device'. Ironhide shoved one finger inside of his lover, another quickly following. They moved slowly in a broken scissor movement.

Ratchet reached his arms up and wrapped them around Ironhide's neck, pulling him down to be greeted by a lustful kiss. The medics tongue pierced through Ironhide's lips, exploring his warm mouth greedily.

A gasp of pain mixed with pleasure escaped Ratchets lips as Ironhide's fingers were unexpectedly replaced by his large erection.

"Ah…Ratch' you're so tight, it feels so good!" Ironhide moaned against his lovers' lips as he slowly began to move.

The inner caves of Ratchet's ass seemed to welcome the familiar penis willingly.

Ironhide pumped continuously into the medic, aiming for that 'sweet spot.' He grinned as he watched his lover's fist work furiously at the erection that leaked dangerously, threatening to cum soon.

His thrusts were swift and practiced as he ran his hands over the male's body that lay beneath him, encouraging his insistent thrusts to continue.

"Ah! Hah…'Hide, right there!" ratchet moaned feeling the teasing tap of Ironhide's dick against his waiting prostate.

Ironhide continued pumping into that one spot continuously earning pleased moans from his lover.

"Ratch' I'm going to cum!" Ironhide warned as he felt his ball sac swell to a familiar peak point.

One final thrust was given before releasing his seed into the medic.

"Let me help you," Ironhide grinned down at Ratchet, watching his hands to move quickly over his erection.

Ironhide lowered his head and eagerly took Ratchet's length into his warm mouth. His drivel mixed with precum made it easy for his mouth to slide over the erection reaching peak point. He allowed his hands to massage the throbbing ball sac that lay dangling beneath the erection.

"'Hide, I'm cuming!" Ratchet exclaimed as his hands clenched at the head of hair bobbing against his penis.

Swallowing the fluid greedily, Ironhide looked up at the blushing medic with a satisfied grin, "Happy Valentines Day, Ratch'."

Cheeks still flushed from their encounter, Ratchet replied with a breathy grin, "Happy Valentines Day, 'Hide."

Ironhide stood, preparing to leave. A tug on his shirt from behind him caused him to stop.

"I'll…give you the rest of your gift at home, okay?" Ratchet said with an embarrassed grin.

Ironhide chuckled, leaning down to kiss his lover one final time before leaving.

"That jacket really is cute on you!" Ironhide added in a whisper against Ratchets lips before giving a small wave and exiting the med bay, leaving a blushing Ratchet.

Standing slowly from the desk, Ratchet turned to examine the mess they had caused.

All he could do was shake his head and grin to himself as he went to work cleaning up

**THE END**


End file.
